


She's back.

by khoryujane



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khoryujane/pseuds/khoryujane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic when May comes back from vacation, and about Coulson's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's back.

*This is my first try at writing a fic. Not sure how good it is though. I hope you guys would like it!* *I don’t own anything*

She hasn’t been back on the base for almost a month now. Loads of things had changed since the time she left. She missed all of them, Skye, Fitz, Jemma *let’s just assume Fitz saved her from that alien rock and she’s fine* and the team.

“Hey May! You’re back!” Skye said when she wrapped her hands around the older woman’s neck. “I missed you so much!”

“It’s good to see you too Skye.” May said as she eased Skye off. “It’s really good to see all of you. So, what did I miss?”

“Well umm, well Jemma…” Suddenly they heard a muffled curse from the corridor. May would have recognised that voice anywhere. Phil. Without hesitating, she walked to Coulson’s office and knocked the door.

“Ugh come in. I’m sorry but it’s not really a good time. Is there something… May.” Coulson said as he turned around to see his best friend standing at the doorway. His hand left the tie that he was trying to put on. Safe to say he was in shock. May, she looked great. The vacation helped a lot, he thought.

He stared at her for a few seconds, not believing that she was actually there. “You’re back. You’re really back.” He said weakly. Then he realised his tie was hanging on his neck. “I’m sorry, I’m not really properly dressed. I’ve been trying to put this on for the last 10 minutes but it just doesn’t look right. I’m really glad you’re back though.” Coulson smiled as he continued to adjust his tie to look presentable but failed.

May was standing at the doorway patiently looking at him fixing his tie. She wanted him to get it on himself, but after a while, she decided to help him. “Here. I got this.” She pulled the tie and adjusted it neatly. “Thanks May.” He said but she knows there’s something wrong.

“Phil, what’s bothering you?” May asked, still standing in front of him. “It’s nothing really. It’s different, you know. I just feel a little useless not being able to put on my own tie.”

“Is it about the hand?” Coulson nodded. “Hey. Remember what I told you before? You feel different because you are different.” May said as she touched his arm. “I’ll always have your back. I’m not going anywhere.”

Coulson looked at her thankfully and gave her a long awaited hug. “I know. And thank you. Did I say I’m glad that you’re back?”

“Yeah you did.” They stayed in a hugging position for a while. “The team missed you. I missed you Melinda.”

“I missed you too.”

A knock was heard on the door. “We’re just wondering if May’s staying for dinner? Jemma’s cooking.”

Coulson raised his eyebrow in an “are you?” question way. May just smiled and he knew. “Yes she is.”

And she would be for a while.


End file.
